sapphrie and the story of harry
by xXGofficChickxX
Summary: sapphrie safe the day but so does draco


hogwars the fairy princess

chapter1: want the start  
hello my name is sapphrie blodrine and im a vampire. im 16 yer old and i go to hogwars i just started this year wen i found out i was a witch. my bf is edward cullen and we r so awesome together evr since bella died.  
i have long black hair with red streaks going down it (dis is not from dying) and i also am the choosen one. evry one think it is harry pooper, but it is rally me. evryone that meats me thinks im so cool and hot.  
anyway back on story while bf edward and me were on train together we herd a loud bang come from the back and we went to investugate "i bet harry and ron are going at it again" i said chucklig onder my breasts.  
edward just lughed and we went to see wat was gon on and what did we see...we saw sonic and harry drinkin tea cuz they r british.  
it was gross.  
edward lughed and called them gay and we left. soon we got off train and spoked to professor dingle and he told us to not have sex and we agreed  
chapter2: the prome  
after i gon my room (which professor dingle gave me and said it was room 666 cuz only vamps get that room) and i shared it with a wizard named draco and he was so cool but gay so edward did no care.  
then we had to go to the shorting hat and edward and draco went up  
"griffondoore" said the hat when it was placed on edward head  
soon hat was placed on head of draco and it said "hugglepoof" and evryon lughed cuz draco was gay.  
then i wrn up and it say "slitherin" and i was so happy face. my friends are in slithering including edward. slitherin is where cool cats at.  
den dumbeldored anounced prom was coming and harry picked sonic as his date (LOL JK) and edward axeded me and i say "yes" but draco was furius since he wanted to me for himself and edward could sense it with vampire magic.  
soon prome came and that is where the evil wizards came and kidnaped sam! so that is the day when me draco edward and harry pooper made a group dedicated to protecting the inosecent of the school  
chaptertroies: the fite  
after the prome (and me being anunced porn queen and same with edward) we wer walking round campus when draco came op. "why do you no love me sapphrie we are men to be" he said with ter down face but edward was super angry and began to bet draco up with fists of magic? then draco cryed and ran away  
"sapphrie i don wan u to hang out with im anymoor cuz he wants your v"  
i greed. and then we left to go to magic pizza where we had much fun with eating magic pizza and growl at the cats and laughed (i forgo to menstion i am wherewolve to) and we laughed

chapter 4: draco reveng  
draco was mad and disapoint that i wuld not let him sex me so he was furuius. "i will get what i wan so i can make demon vampire babie that will help me take over rold and help volderdort." he said with angry voice. just then edward came in and said "i now ur plans since i has vampire magic!" and began to fight him  
draco casted vampire disple and edward turned to dust and draco began to put the dust down his anus. i sence that edward was ded so i ran to find him and safe his live with love.  
unforunely draco had escraped with edward and all i had was on pece of dust and i love it with all my heeart and it came back to live  
"edward i lov u" i said with teers down face and edward said "i lov u 2 bbe"

chapter 5: the plan of good  
i caled harry ppooper and sonic and edward and ron and hermonies and smugle for their plans to stop draco from making babie to destroie the world and smugle said  
"why no just kil sapphrie" and edward got mad and kiled smugle fo even suggesting such a thing (smugle was gay and resist to my female sex charm) and dne he looked at people "WER MOST NOT KIL SAPPHRIE OR ELSE DRACO WIN!" he said with hastily growl in voice tht sounded like hot.  
soon harry spoke up and say "kill draco" and we agreed  
just then dumbeldorbed cum in and say "time for me to molest 1 of u"

chapter 6: sackrificies and deth  
we al ran but sonic was no fast enough and dumeldoorn got him and say "haha molest u!" and we all ran to tel profesor dingle. when we got to dingle room he was ded with not that said "to lat i kil him singed d" and we were sacred for first time and we all ran away toward ronse house.  
wen we got there spiderman and batman were in the fields hunting black people and he looked at us and say "join us and we will help you fight draco" but i cried ter (i r 1 tenth africum merican) and i say "no" and i kiled them with my magic powers  
"u r powerful and i am so loser" said harry pooper and began to kiss my feet.  
just den a portal opened in the skie and we saw volderdormed and dumbelbork in sky making out with sonic in his arm he loked at me in eye and say "u r choosen 1? hah i r beter then u" and he ran way to mars.

chapter 7 space travle  
we new that dumdor was powerful and was ablel to travel far way so we ned come up with plan just den snape came in and say "i wil help if sapphrie lets me take her virginity" and we all greed for the sack of good.  
after being sexed over 10000000 times we then got snape to travel us to mars where final battel occured but not unless we fight space aleins said snape and we had to fight them  
after figting the space aleins we arived at there planet and they say "plese we r mind cumtrolled by dumbdork and we ned help" but edward just say "u molest friend i molest u" and he raped the alein and we left to mars using magic carpet.  
when we got there voldermorned kiled dumbeldorn and we were shocked and vold loked at us and say "draco is mine he is key to all this u will no stope me!" and he ran away.  
we ran over sonics body woh was blody from rape and he looked at us and say "go and safe draco he is key to safing the gurd"  
with sad face and ters we leved sonic there who would later die from choking to deth on space air and we left towards vold base.  
chapter 8 the end  
when we got there voldmorn was licking himself and we say "u wil no take draco" and he say "to late" and draco was bound in meetcocks round cieling and he say "if u kil me he will die to" and edward just say "not on my watches!" and then roundhouse kicked vold with vampire magic but it was no nough so i say "with power of love i stope this" and vold died and so did edward but it was hapy die.  
in the end that was that and we had safe day ever after until hary died of to much tee.


End file.
